Heroes don't cry
by jacksc01
Summary: Lillian Luthor has decided to pay Superman back for what he has done to her son by destroying his cousin, SuperGirl. She has found a new way to cause Kara pain and an ultimate way to lead her into self-destruction as her family and friends helplessly watch.


**GENERAL COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER:**  
SuperGirl/Kara, Alex, Cat, J'onn, Winn, James and all other characters who have appeared in the series SuperGirl, together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of the CW. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices. NOTE: All works remain the © copyright of the original author. These may not be republished without the author's consent.

 **VIOLENCE WARNING/DISCLAIMER:**  
This story depicts scenes of violence and/or their aftermath. Readers who are disturbed by or sensitive to this type of depiction may wish to read something other than this story.

 **HURT/COMFORT WARNING/DISCLAIMER:**  
This story may be best classified as a Hurt/Comfort Story involving the characters SuperGirl/Kara and Alex. Readers who are disturbed by or sensitive to this type of issue may wish to read something other than this story.

Fiction T

Description: Lillian Luthor had decided to pay Superman back for what he has done to her son by destroying his cousin, SuperGirl. She has found a new way to cause Kara pain and an ultimate way to lead her into self-destruction as her family and friends helplessly watch.

 **Chapter 1**

"Kara!" A voice heard throughout the office kept calling. Only Cat Grant could say one word and have a whole office on edge. Winn looked up from his desk and saw Kara slowly walk into Cat's office. He also noticed that something was off in her step.

"Kara" Cat said with a bit of irritation coming out of her voice. "Yes Ms. Grant?" "Kara – I know you're no longer my assistant but as a reporter for this company, I still expect you to come when I need you." "Yes, Ms. Grant" Kara replied keeping her eyes down to the ground and rubbing her right temple with her fingers while carrying her notepad in her left hand.

Cat eyed Kara very carefully and noticed she didn't seem to have that happy preppy spring that was normally reflected in her footsteps and demeanor. Looking at Kara who was still focusing on the ground, Cat took a step forward towards her. Her voice lowered, "Kara, are you alright? You look a bit tired. Don't tell me Snapper is already working you too hard."

Kara instantly replied "I'm fine, just didn't hear you call the first time." Cat eyed Kara again and started walking towards her office doors – before Kara knew it, Cat had closed them quickly and was now standing in front of her young reporter. "Are you sure everything is okay?" "Well, just a little tired – but nothing to worry about Ms. Grant." Cat wanted to ask Kara if maybe a midnight SuperGirl adventure had anything to do with her current demeanor but knew Kara would be upset if all doubt was removed of Cat's knowledge that Kara and SuperGirl were one.

"Sit" Cat instructed as she took a seat beside Kara. "Let's try again Kara – your face is pale and your eyes look tired and you keep rubbing your temple – is there something you want to tell me?" "No, well, I just don't feel well right now." Kara sat back on the sofa still not making eye contact with Cat.

"Kara" Cat said in a calming soft voice, hoping to coax more information out of the young woman – "you care to elaborate?" Seeing that Cat was being relentless in her pursuit for additional information, Kara decided to just tell her. "My head hurts…really bad…and I can't seem to focus my eyes without becoming dizzy." Cat was silent, thinking in her head that if Kara were human an aspirin might quickly solve her problem but since she was SuperGirl – gosh, did SuperGirl even get headaches, let alone severe headaches – what was wrong with Kara.

Quickly Cat was brought out of her deep thoughts by Kara suddenly lurching forward dropping her tablet on the floor and rubbing her temples with both hands. Cat looked closely and saw tears forming in Kara's eyes. Cat's voice was calm and soft - "Kara?" Cat wrapped her arm around the young girl's shoulders. Kara wanted to respond but couldn't…all she could feel was the throbbing pain in her head. The more she rubbed her temples the more the pain increased.

Cat's concern grew, she knew that with Kara really being SuperGirl that calling an ambulance wouldn't be of any help. "Is there someone I should call?" "No, it should pass, I….I…ahhhhh, my head!" Cat looked on with worry and concern in her face. Feeling totally helpless, she knelt down and held Kara's face between her two hands – "Kara my dear, focus. I need to know who to call to get you help." "My sister Alex….she…she should know what to do, please Ms. Grant, if you could call my sister."

Cat jumped up, walked to her computer and immediately pulled up Kara's HR file to obtain contact information and saw the name Alex Danvers pop up. Quickly she picked up her phone and dialed the number. "Alex Danvers" was the professional voice that came over the phone. "This is Cat Grant, Ms. Danvers." The voice over the phone suddenly took on a tone of concern – "Ms. Grant – is something wrong?" "Your sister, something is wrong with your sister…. she's in terrible pain and she needs you." "On my way" then all Cat heard was a click and silence.

She turned back to face her young reporter who by this time appeared to be in such distress that all Cat could do was walk over to her and continue to rub her shoulders. "Lay on the sofa Kara and try to relax, your sister will be here soon." Kara laid back on the sofa, but the pain increased. "No….no it's not getting better" Kara replied between clenched teeth, "you….you just don't understand Ms. Grant, I don't get headaches!" "Yes, and Superheroes don't cry either" Cat said in a soothing voice as she watched tears trickle down Kara's cheek.

As they locked eyes, Kara's eyes widened as she realized that Cat knew her secret. "But how? How did you know?" Cat's voice softened even more as she gently moved a hair off Kara's face – "I've always known and that little trick of you and SuperGirl together only worked for a short time." "Ms. Grant…" Cat interrupted, "you might as well call me Cat seeing how many balcony talks we've had SuperGirl." Suddenly Kara closed her eyes with the tears rolling down her face "Cat, my head, it feels like it's going to explode!" Cat's eyes also started to moisten – she felt helpless as she watched her young reporter, her friend SuperGirl in such pain. Even Cat could see that Kara was trying to be brave but that the pain was becoming too much. Cat sat down and put Kara's head on her lap. "Hold on SuperGirl, your sister should be here soon."

Cat tried to divert Kara's attention by asking her questions about how her work was going all while holding her hand tightly. After what seemed like hours – she looked out her glass doors to see a figure dressed in black approaching her office. "So this is Alex – Supergirl's evidently human adoptive sister." Cat shook her head trying to bring her attention back to Kara and the concerned person dressed in black now coming through her office doors. Cat softly got up from the sofa laying Kara's head gently back down.

The outside office was hushed as everyone was looking at the glass doors trying to figure out what was going on inside of Cat Grant's office. "Kara?" Alex ran over to her sister. "Kara, what's going on?" Kara upon seeing her sister knew that she could be herself, no longer had to put up a brave front. "My head, Alex – it feels like it's going to explode and nothing I do stops it from hurting!" Kara said as tears flowed uncontrollably down her face.

Alex now was on her knees, rubbing Kara's shoulders and wiping the tears that kept falling from her sister's face "don't cry sweetheart – I'm here now – just hold on and tell me, when it started." "It started this morning and I thought it would go away, but it's getting worse. Every time I try to focus the throbbing gets worse….and the pain…it hurts Alex, it really hurts!" Alex softly kissed her sister's forehead, "okay honey we'll get you back and find out what's wrong, just hold on."

Alex picked up her phone – "This is Agent Danvers, I need a medical Evac now!" Alex turned back towards her sister, "hold on Kara, we'll be there before you know it." Her heart broke as she watched her sister try to hold back a scream. Cat had been watching all of this with concern and amazement over the closeness of the two sisters and her amazement that SuperGirl could ever be this vulnerable. Meanwhile Winn and James who had both seen Alex hurrying into Cat's office, came closer to the door and opened it.

James spoke up first – "Cat is every….." his voice trailed as to his horror he saw Kara writhing in pain lying on Cat's sofa. In a shaking voice Cat replied "No James you can see that everything is not alright!" James walked over to Alex – "anything we can do?" "No the stretcher is coming and we just need to get her back to the DEO…I mean office." Suddenly two men dressed in the same black outfits as Alex came through the door with a stretcher. Being as gentle as possible, the two men proceeded to place Kara on the stretcher. "Watch her head!" Cat warned the two men as they placed Kara's head on the pillow.

Alex knelt down and put her mouth close to her sister's ear, "listen sweetheart, I know you're in pain but I'm here and I'm going to take care of you, I'm not going to let anything happen to you….I Promise." "Alex?" "Yes Kara" "I'm scared- I've never felt like this before." Cat's heart broke as she watched her young reporter/Superhero cry out these words….surprised that SuperGirl was even capable of being scared…realizing that SuperGirl the hero was really a young vulnerable girl/young woman who got scared and could be hurt just like the rest of us – yet she found the courage and fearlessness every day to face danger and save those in need in National City – her respect for the Superhero rose even more.

Alex came towards Cat, "thank you Ms. Grant." "Call me Cat" "Thank you Cat." As Cat, wiped the tears that had escaped from her eyes and blew her nose, she continued to address Alex. "Please let me know how she's doing and don't hesitate to call me if you need something, also please use my private elevator – its quicker." Cat knelt down and took hold of Kara's hand – "listen to me, there's nothing I enjoy more than our talks on the balcony – when you come back, we'll talk some more – you just concentrate now on getting well SuperGirl."

Alex, Winn and James looked quickly at each other wondering how Cat knew but all Alex knew was that she needed to concentrate on what was causing Kara's pain. Suddenly the door to Cat's office opened and all office eyes were on the young reporter, in definite pain, on a stretcher being carried off by these people dressed in black. Hushed concern was throughout the office. Kara was well liked and no one liked seeing her being carried off on a stretcher. James and Winn looked at Cat. "Yes you can go follow her" Cat responded already well-aware of the closeness between the three. Through it all, a small voice could be heard "Alex, please don't let go of my hand." "I won't sweetheart, I'm right here by your side – always." With that the elevator door closed.

Lillian grinned as she watched from a safe distance the black vans pull off with Kara on a stretcher. "Well, seems like her super hearing will indeed be the death of her." "How so?" "Just like dogs can only hear certain sounds – so would this alien only be able to hear the sound that is causing her distress which is on a frequency that even the DEO will find difficult to trace and with that glorious sound also comes our power of mind control." "Mind control?" "Yes – we can't seem to get close enough to the girl of steel to destroy her and pay her cousin back for what he did to my beautiful son. Now I possess the power to destroy her from afar– or should I say watch her destroy herself and in turn, destroy her family as they also watch her in blatant self-destruction." Staying and looking until the vans pulled off both Lillian and cyborg superman turned to go.

 **Chapter Two**

J'onn stood waiting impatiently as he saw the vans approach. A medical team had already been assembled and now they waited for their patient to arrive. As the stretcher came through the doors, Hank looked down at Kara. Kneeling down he took hold of Kara's hand. "Hey there SuperGirl" he said softly "what kind of trouble did you get yourself into today?" J'onn's heart broke when he saw the pain in Kara's face. "Hopefully nothing the DEO can't get me out of" Kara said between clenched teeth." J'onn squeezed Kara's hand tightly. "Hang in there SuperGirl."

Turning to Alex he asked "any idea what's causing the pain?" "Wish I did" Alex replied in a worried tone. "Okay let's get her to the medical team" J'onn instructed. Kara's look turned to anxiousness and Alex could sense her sister's fear – Kara didn't like medical teams and she had no love of needles. "Hey, hey, don't get anxious on me – I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." "No needles Alex – promise me, no needles." Alex knew that she couldn't make a promise that most likely she would not be able to keep. So, instead as they approached the medical team, she had them stop and she knelt down next to Kara.

"Listen honey, we need to stop your head from hurting – that may require one or more injections but I promise you if it does, I'll be there to hold your hand until they are over." "You promise?" "I promise." Several seconds passed, then a weak reply from Kara came "Okay." As they wheeled Kara into the examining room Alex started hooking up the machines that would be needed to take readings in the hope of finding out what was at the center of Kara's severe headaches.

After what seemed to Kara like hours of being stripped, poked at and attached to machines, but in reality were minutes, Kara saw the nurse approach with a kryptonite layered needle. "Alex!" Kara gasped, grabbing her head in pain from the sudden movement from seeing the syringe. "I'm right here." Kara felt a hand encase her hand. Alex continued, "listen Kara, this injection is a little painful, but it will be over before you know it – I promise, just keep focusing on me." Kara still remained focused on the syringe until Alex lightly turned her head so that it faced her. Alex watched as the nurse placed the cold alcohol swab on Kara's arm. Tightening the grip on Kara's hand, she watched as the nurse drove the needle into Kara's arm.

"Ahhh….Alex!" "Just keep focusing on me Kara" Alex said as she gave a nod for the nurse to administer the contents of the syringe, Kara's body tensed. "Breathe Kara – breathe in and out. The more she tensed the tighter Alex squeezed her hand as the medicine ran into Kara's arm. "Just a little more Kara." Finally it was over. Kara suddenly started to relax – whatever was in the injection had a calming effect. "Now you just sleep and let us worry about what is happening to you." She kissed Kara's forehead, still worried at the pain that still showed in Kara's face even in her sleep.

Alex walked slowly out of the examining room as she watched them wheel Kara into a regular room equipped with sunlight emitters. J'onn stood back with a concerned expression on his face and worry in his voice. "Alex, any idea what we're up against?" "No" Alex replied with a tone of frustration in her voice. Kara kept saying her head felt like it was going to explode – she doesn't get headaches J'onn and I don't know how much longer she can stand the pain – I'm really worried."

Next morning, Jonn placed his hand on the shoulder of a sleeping Alex. "Did you go to bed at all last night?" "Yeah I slept in one of the med rooms on and off for several hours. Finally I came back to the lab to see if I could derive anything out of these test results that might provide an explanation for what's going on with Kara." "How is our patient this morning?" J'onn asked with a worried look. "She woke up several times throughout the night - in severe pain and even when she's asleep, she's in pain."

J'onn could see the stress on Alex's face and could hear the worry in her voice. "Nothing I am doing is working J'onn. I was trying not to, but I'm going to call my mom" adding sadly "what a birthday gift this will be. I only hope that maybe she can find the missing clue in this data. Maybe a fresh set of eyes can see something that I might be missing." J'onn pressed his hand down on Alex's shoulder trying to give her the feel of reassurance, "sounds like a plan to me – I'm going to check the control room, see if there is anything abnormal coming up that might explain what's going on."

 **Chapter 3**

Eliza Danvers upon receiving Alex's phone call caught the first plane out to National City. J'onn greeted her as she approached the entryway of the DEO. "Eliza – always a pleasure to see you – I just wish it was under better circumstances." Eliza gave J'onn a big hug. "How is she J'onn?" "Not doing well Eliza, she's in a lot of pain when she's awake so Alex hoped that putting her to sleep would ease the pain…but even in her sleep the pain continues on top of the fact that the injections to put her to sleep are painful for her. I'm happy you're here Eliza and I know Alex will also be happy to see you. Let's get you to the lab."

Upon entering the lab Eliza took one look at Alex and could see the stress and tiredness in her daughter. "Come here sweetie." Alex ran over and gave her mother a warm hug "I'm so happy you're here mom – she's not getting any better and I don't know how much longer she can stand the pain." "Can I see her?" "Of course" and with that Alex led Eliza to Kara's room.

A gasp could be heard as Eliza put her hand over her mouth and looked at her youngest. Kara's skin was pale and even in her sleep the pain was evident. "She's due to wake up at any moment now – the sedatives put her out but as you can see, she is still in pain." Eliza reached for Kara's hand which seemed so small – she looked at how Kara looked so vulnerable laying there. Kara's eyes slowly opened and right away her face wrinkled in pain – "ahhhhh, my head." She felt a kiss on her cheek - focusing her eyes - "Eliza, when did you get here?"

"Did you think I would let one of my daughters suffer and not be here – how are you feeling sweetheart?" "My head, it….it won't stop hurting." Alex focused on the machine unable to watch her sister still in pain. Eliza looked into Kara's eyes – "hold on sweetie – we'll find out what's causing the pain, I promise." "I'm sorry for being such trouble – you didn't have to come all the way here just to see me" Kara stated with sadness in her eyes. "You are never any trouble sweetheart and nothing could keep me away when one of my daughters need me – I promise that between Alex and myself we won't stop until we find out what is causing your pain."

 **Chapter 4**

"I may have already found the answer." Alex and Eliza turned to see J'onn and Winn at the door to Kara's room. Winn spoke again, "we may be able to stop this today." "How?" Alex asked, suddenly looking hopeful for the first time. "I found a signal that registers on one of my frequency readers. A signal that just doesn't belong there and wasn't there before. It's coming from a source, the origin which is very hard to trace" "but not impossible, right?" Alex interjected. "Yes" Winn continued, "not impossible." "And you're sure that's what is causing Kara's pain?" Eliza asked. "Of that I am certain" Winn confidently replied and continued…."of course to be certain, we need to block the signal and see if Kara's pain stops."

Alex looked at Winn "Can we kill the signal?" "Not till we find the source – but we can block it from getting to Kara." "How?" Eliza asked. "I'm working on that. I could insert two of my little blocking devices into Kara's earrings. They should block the sound from coming into Kara's ears which should stop the headaches and allow me more time to try and trace where the signal is coming from." "What are we waiting for?" Alex asked looking hopeful for the first time. J'onn with relief in his voice turned to Winn, "Mr. Schott – let's get you into an equipment room so you can get started." Winn grinned – happy that he may be able to stop his friend's pain and happy to get his hands on new gadgetry.

Eliza looked down at her daughter – "did you hear that sweetie – just try to hold on for a little longer." Kara gritted her teeth and nodded her head. Tears streamed down her face. Eliza turned to Alex, "You go get something to eat Alex, I'll sit here with Kara." "But mom." "I don't want to hear it Alex – I want you to get something to eat before you also get sick – now off you go."

Alex knew there was no use in arguing so giving Kara a kiss on the forehead she slowly turned to leave. Eliza sat on the side of Kara's bed and slowly lifted her so the top half of Kara's body laid on her lap. Stroking Kara's hair and softly singing an old lullaby that always seemed to have a calming effect on Kara when she was younger, Eliza soothingly tried to give Kara some comfort until Winn could come up with those blockers.

"They're ready." Winn's grin went from ear to ear. Alex, with thanks, took the earrings from Winn and rushed down the corridor back into Kara's room followed by Winn who was running to keep pace with Alex. Upon entering Kara's room Alex quickly eyed J'onn and Eliza…..both by this time singing in unison to what sounded like the old beautiful lullaby that Alex had heard Eliza sing to Kara to calm her down when she was younger.

J'onn quickly turned to the duo as they entered the room – "if you tell anyone what you've seen….." Alex laughed for the first time in what seemed like days. "You've got our word sir." "It's just that she seems to relax when she is being sung to" J'onn continued trying to explain. Eliza smiled while Kara's head rested on her lap. Alex walked over to her sister's bed. "Hey there little sis – we are going to try something and it will require removing your current earrings and replacing them with new ones.

I need you to hold your head still – can you do that?" "Will it….will it stop the pain?" "I sure hope so Kara…now turn your head to the side and let's try the first one." Turning her head towards Eliza, Kara felt her earring being removed and a new one being inserted. Then turning her head in the other direction the same exercise was repeated. The room went silent. Kara laid there, her head on Eliza's lap and tears started coming down her face.

Alex's heart sunk as she grabbed Kara's hand "Kara, honey what's wrong, are you still in pain?" Kara didn't say anything. Eliza, J'onn and Alex looked at each other with concern showing in their faces. Then, with relief in her voice, Kara asked "is the pain really gone for good?" "Oh sweetie" Eliza cried as she hugged Kara. Alex wiped a tear from Kara's eye – "Kara, how do you feel?" "The headache…it's..it's gone…but I feel tired and a little nauseous."

Alex whispered a thank you to Winn from across the room. Turning back to her sister "I'll get you something for the nausea – I can also give you something to make you sleep." "No…no more needles, I think I can fall asleep now on my own…I really am tired" Kara said trying to keep her eyes open. Turning her head towards Eliza and J'onn, she asked, "do you think I could hear that lullaby again?" J'onn wanted to say no but looking into those little puppy eyes, he gave a nod to Eliza and they both started singing the girl of steel to sleep.

 **Chapter 5**

"We've got to find where that signal is coming from so we can stop it from hurting Kara again" Alex said as she paced back and forth. "Winn – how long would it take for you to trace it – my fear is that if they tried this, whoever they are, they will try something else." "I agree Alex" J'onn chimed in, turning to Winn, "Mr. Schott – you are currently on secondment to the DEO– please find where that signal is coming from." "Secondment?" Winn asked with surprise. "Yes Mr. Schott, secondment. I view you as currently being too valuable an asset not to have working with us on this project. I'm sure Ms. Grant can do without you." Alex joined in – "and Cat did say that if we needed anything we could just ask." Winn was speechless "Yes, sir – it is sir, isn't it?...or should I be calling you…" "Sir will do just fine – now on you way and find out where that signal is coming from. You've got the whole DEO at your disposal."

Kara slowly opened her eyes to see Alex leaning over her with a light. She glanced and saw a hand encasing her hand, following it upwards, she saw it was attached to Eliza. "How do you feel Kara?" Alex asked. "Okay, I guess…just kind of numb…and I…." Alex looked at Kara showing concern that she did not finish her sentence. Kara then suddenly turned to Eliza. "I'm so sorry about Jeremiah…about everything….I screw up so much, I'm so sorry….I'm…" before Kara could finish she drifted off to sleep again.

Alex and Eliza gave each other a worried look. "I don't like it mom…does she seem like she's okay to you?" Eliza shook her head, "definitely not – there's no spark, no Kara." Alex picked up one of the test results. "I'm worried, if that signal could transmit pain what else did it transmit." Eliza looked up from Kara and turned to Alex, "you mean like messages?" "Why not, she's sleeping too much and when she wakes up she's sad and very apologetic. Something's still not right."

Suddenly Alex heard a voice on the intercom, it was J'onn. "Agent Danvers and Dr. Danvers could you both come to the control room." Eliza looked worried, not wanting to leave Kara alone. "She's sleeping right now mom – I'll have a guard stand outside her room. Right now we need to go see what J'onn has for us." Eliza reluctantly let go of Kara's hand and followed Alex out the room.

As Alex and Eliza entered the control room, they saw J'onn standing near Winn. "What's going on J'onn" Alex asked as she continued to walk in. Winn was first to speak. "I've traced the source!" Alex's eyes glistened and she walked over and gave Winn a kiss. "Wow, if I had known that was all it took I would have traced the source quicker." Eliza grinned. Just as quickly Alex turned serious, "where is it?" "In an old Warehouse at Broad and Whittaker street. The Warehouse hasn't been used in years and is supposedly unoccupied…..but the frequency is definitely coming from there."

Alex looked at Winn, "What else are you not telling me?" "Nothing you haven't already figured out yourself" Winn replied. "Your assumptions you told me about before were right that the signal not only transmitted pain but also messages." "Messages saying what?" Eliza asked worriedly. "It could transmit instructions, anything that the sender wanted" Winn replied.

Eliza pressed on, "I don't understand, do you mean instructions telling her to do something, if so, what?" Winn looked at Alex who took over the conversation. "Mom, we both said that Kara isn't acting like herself. She's sad and accuses herself of causing things that she has no control over. How do we know what messages were being sent before Winn was able to cut off the signal to her. What else is already inside her head?" "Precisely" Winn stated.

J'onn interrupted, "right now my men are in position to enter that building" "Without me?" Alex asked with anger in her voice. "Yes without you – couldn't take the chance of your temperament getting in the way Alex. The important thing is that we find the transmitter and we did not necessarily need to risk you being there to get it." "We've located the transmitter sir" came a voice over the intercom. "Good work Agent Kilmer, bring it back here in one piece." "Right away sir." It seemed like hours to Alex before the Agents returned with the transmitter. Placing it on the center table in the control room, J'onn flipped it over – "just as I thought, no markings of any kind."

 **Chapter 6**

Suddenly, a worried voice came over the speaker "sirs/mams –Doing my check on SuperGirl, just took a look in her room and she's gone. As Alex, Eliza, J'onn and Winn ran down the corridor and to the room no longer housing Kara, Alex angrily looked at the guard standing outside the door. "You were supposed to be watching my sister – how did she get by you?" The guard turned and looked at Alex and calmly replied "she didn't get by me – I let her go."

Silence was heard as J'onn and the team tried to digest what the guard had just calmly stated. "Who are you?" Alex asked, suddenly realizing that the guard did not look familiar to her. Robotically the guard replied "We are Cadmus." Eliza gasped. Alex knocked the guard to the ground with one knee on his throat "Where is she?" Gasping, the man looked at her "she is fulfilling the final instruction of her task." "And what is that?" Alex asked as she pressed her knee further into the man's neck. There was no response. Alex had lost all patience, delivering a hard punch to the guard's face, she asked the question again with the same response.

She knew he wasn't going to tell her anything – Lillian Luthor ruled her people with fear of what would happen if they betrayed her – there would be no information coming from this prisoner. "Get him out of here and take him to the cells" J'onn instructed. Eliza looking amazed asked "how did he even penetrate the DEO?" J'onn responded "He was recommended by a government official I thought we could trust…..now I wonder…did he not know this man was Cadmus or has Cadmus infiltrated that high within the government…. Let's hope it's not the latter. I suggest we all go back to the control room and scan the facility for SuperGirl."

Upon reaching the control room, Winn took his seat and started scanning room by room. An hour passed and J'onn's impatience was starting to get the best of him. "Come on people, one Kryptonian in this facility should not be that hard to find!" Suddenly Winn noticed a light on the console – "Guys, I think I know where SuperGirl is."

"Where?" J'onn demanded. "She is currently entering the room you constructed for her Alex." "Get me a visual of that area now!" J'onn shouted. All eyes turned to the screen. Alex, Eliza, J'onn and Winn all looked in amazement, there she was, SuperGirl, fully clothed in her SuperGirl outfit, calmly entering the room with a large black case in her hands. J'onn glanced over at Alex. "Let's go see what our girl is up to."

As they got to the room, J'onn turned to Alex "You would make a room that only SuperGirl could access." "Well that's not quite true", Alex stated, "I can also access the room and so can you – safety precaution." Alex started feeding data into the key entry that also held the pad for SuperGirl's hand to unlock the door. Nothing happened. Alex repeated the entry of the override code – same result. Alex shook her head, "She somehow damaged the override entry panel."

Suddenly Eliza, her voice shaking called J'onn and Alex over to where her and Winn were standing looking through the console that showed the inside of the room. Kara was almost in a dazed state, almost robotic. "Evidently these were the instructions we feared were being transmitted along with the pain signals." Alex said with anger throughout her voice. "She's saying something" Eliza shouted.

Quickly Alex's hands turned on the speaker to the room. "I am so sorry Eliza, Alex – I'm so sorry." "Honey" Eliza spoke, "Honey sorry about what?" "About Jeremiah, about all that has happened with Cadmus. I'm just sorry about everything. J'onn, I'm sorry what I said to you about hiding your identity when I was under the red kryptonite and Alex, I also hurt you at that time." Alex swallowed hard, and softly trying to keep her voice calm began speaking.

"Kara – come out of the room and we can talk about this." "Why? You must all hate me by now." Alex looked helplessly at her mother. Kara sat down on the floor and closed her eyes. Alex noticed the long black box was now by her side. Scanning it, the box appeared to be made of lead….giving no clue to what it contained. Turning to J'onn, Alex asked "what would she have in a lead box?" Suddenly Kara opened her eyes. Alex looked at Kara who seemed like she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders.

Alex felt tears on her face, and anger permeating her thoughts. She turned to see J'onn giving orders over the intercom. After several minutes four men appeared with tools. "Get that damn door open, I don't care if you have to shatter it to pieces, get it open now!" J'onn demanded. Kara slowly stood up but looked unsteady on her feet. Kara looked down at the box and then back at the window where she could see her family.

Walking up to the window, Kara put her hand on the glass. Alex responded by putting her hand on the glass so that the two hands met. Kara performed the same action with Eliza. Kara's eyes showed the tiredness of someone who was ready to give up. She walked away from the window. Slowly, she opened the box. Eliza's eyes widened, no it couldn't be, it hit them all at the same time when the green glow illuminated from the open box –

"Kryptonite!" Eliza shouted. With horror they watched Kara remove 3 long Kryptonite swords out of the box. Kara made sure she carefully handled them by their handle not touching the actual kryptonite itself. "Kara!" Alex screamed, "Kara…please, don't do it." Kara responded, "I'm not good enough to be here with all of you after what I've done." "Kara!" J'onn said, then tried a different tactic, "SuperGirl, stand down!" Kara closed her eyes again as if registering J'onn's command.

Opening her eyes she then proceeded to lift the first kryptonite sword, her hands shaking already from being exposed, looking at the console window with the most sorrowful look that Alex and Eliza had ever seen on Kara's face, she aimed the sword at her abdomen. Eliza screamed "No Kara...no, please sweetheart, we can talk about whatever is bothering you….please!" Alex looked helplessly at the men trying to get through the door, she turned to look back at Kara in the room, everything moving in slow motion.

She watched as Kara thrust the blade into her abdomen screaming as the sword ripped its way through skin and muscle into her stomach. "Nooooo!" Alex and Eliza both screamed at the same time. "Kara please stop it, please!" Alex cried hitting at the unbreakable glass of the console. J'onn and Winn looked on in horror not believing what they were seeing. Kara's face writhed with pain, even with the sword embedded in her abdomen she still tried to sit up. Kara started mumbling – "I can't do it – it hurts so bad." As she sat for several minutes watching the blood come out of the wound she had just created, Alex banged on the glass trying to get Kara's attention. Finally, Kara bit her lip and reached for the second sword. "Please Kara, please just stay there, don't move, we should be able to get to you in a minute, please don't move, I'm begging you! If you never listened to your big sister before listen to me now. This is not you. Someone implanted this thought, this action into your mind, please stop!"

With her face showing pure pain, Kara aimed the sword at the heart area. Eliza, sobbing and begging her to put the sword down. Alex banged on the glass somehow hoping that it would wake Kara from the nightmare going on in the room. Somehow finding strength Kara thrust the second sword into the area of the heart letting out a blood curdling scream. "No, no, no!" Eliza cried. "This can't be happening, please, somebody do something!" J'onn was by the entry door standing over the men. Winn dropped to the ground, "no Kara, no." Kara was too weak to sit up, so with her hand she groped the floor to find the third and final sword.

"Sir we've got entry." Pushing the men aside and having changed into his Martian form, J'onn as fast as he could pushed the door open and lunged toward Kara catching her hand in mid-air as it was about to thrust the 3rd sword into her body. J'onn snatched the sword away from Kara and quickly placed it back into its lead container. Alex and Eliza ran into the room. Falling on their knees they sat next to Kara. Alex looked at the blood on the floor, "Kara….what have you done… please don't leave me, please." Eliza reached for Kara's hand. "Kara, sweetheart….." unable to complete her sentence. Kara somehow reached beyond the pain trying to soothe both Alex and Eliza "don't cry, I had to do it – I'm so sorry for everything."

Suddenly Eliza turned to Winn, "have them set up the sun room and make sure all the emitters are on full power. Tell the med team we have a patient with a lot of blood loss and to be ready for blood transfusions. Then get a message to Superman that he is needed here now! J'onn be ready to make one of the fastest runs in your life." J'onn looked at Eliza – "You've got a plan?" "Yes." Turning to Alex who was rubbing Kara's head "Alex….Alex!" Alex looked up at her mother. "Alex listen to me, we can still save Kara." Quickly Alex registered what her mother said "Tell me what to do."

Eliza spoke again "we are going to pull these swords out quickly and J'onn you are going to carry Kara back quickly to the sun room with the hope that with exposure to the light, her body will start to heal before body functions start to shut down - but first I need you to hold her down while we pull these swords out." Alex looked at her mom "but she's lost so much blood already." "Yes and that's where Superman will come in – now let's do this."

Alex, always priding herself on being the strong one in the family and not wanting Eliza to have to perform that task, turned to her mother. "I'll pull them out mom, you talk to her and keep her attention away from what I'm doing." Eliza looked at Alex – "are you sure Alex?" "Yeah mom, I'm sure." Eliza took Kara's hand, "Sweetie, remember that lullaby you liked, what if I sing it to you now." Kara tried to focus her eyes and rest her head which was now laying on Eliza's knees. "Mom – it hurts...dying, it hurts."

Eliza felt a wave of mixed emotions. Kara for the first time calling her mom and Kara laying on her lap in pain, her life force slowly ebbing out of her body. "Sweetheart, I know it hurts, just keep holding my hand and looking at me." Kara went on, "Mom, thank you for taking me in and raising me. I love you." Then looking at Alex and straining to continue "I love you both." Alex looked at Eliza and knew her heart was breaking even more.

Alex gave Eliza a nod, they were going to pull the sword in the abdomen first. The sword near the heart would be last since it was in the most dangerous place. J'onn laid his hands on Kara's legs and held them down. Alex knew that she would have to work fast since the bleeding would be immense. Alex grabbed the sword and pulled hard. Kara screamed and tried but couldn't move as J'onn continued to hold her down. Eliza tightened her grip around Kara holding her as tight as possible, "look at me sweetie, just keep listening to my voice and looking at me." With sweat on her face, Alex continued to pull until it came free.

Her heart broke as she watched Kara writhing in pain, her face now buried into her mother's abdomen crying. Alex knew she had to work fast and didn't have time to stop and think about the pain her actions were causing Kara. "Just one more Kara, just one more" Alex stated as she grabbed hold of the second sword. With all her strength she started pulling the sword out. Kara screamed and cried holding on to Eliza who continued to hold her daughter tightly trying to console her. Suddenly, Kara felt her body being lifted into the air – then blackness.

 **Chapter 7**

Kara could hear voices as she started to come to. "Her wounds healed nicely, although I think Clark's blood had a lot to do with it" she heard Eliza softly say. "Yes they have healed nicely, and she is breathing on her own again. Now if she would just wake up" Alex said nervously. It had been a week since Kara had tried to end her own life. "Kara – sweetheart, can you hear me?" Kara opened her eyes, the light causing her to feel nauseous. She quickly closed them again until the nausea subsided.

She again heard Alex's voice. "Kara, I need you to open your eyes and try to focus on me, please honey, it's important." Kara slowly opened her eyes again and tried to focus. "Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" Eliza asked as she rubbed Kara's hand. "Alex…Eliza, where am I?" "You're safe within the sun room" Alex replied. "How are you feeling?" "I'm….I'm doing okay, feel kind of weak and tired."

Looking at both Alex and Eliza she noticed how tired and worried they looked. Kara asked "is everything okay?" "Yes Kara, you're awake and everything's okay" Alex said with relief in her voice. "Sweetheart?" Eliza started to ask, "what do you remember?" Kara took a deep breath trying to gather her thoughts. "I remember being in Cat's office, my head was hurting, you remember Alex, you came and got me." Alex kissed Kara's forehead and in her softest voice responded "yes, I remember, I will always come and get you when you need me.

What else do you remember?" "I remember… pain…so much pain." "Are you feeling any pain now?" Alex asked with a worried look. "No….no pain, just sleepy. I don't remember much of anything else." Alex smiled …. "we've got a lot of event happenings to go over when you get better." "Okay, sounds like a….sounds like a plan to me Alex….just need to get some sleep" Kara said trying to keep her eyes open.

Suddenly Kara completely opened her eyes and looked at Eliza – "I love you mom. Happy Birthday." Eliza's heart felt like it would beat out of her chest…Kara really was now calling her mom…there was no greater birthday gift that Kara could have given to Eliza. Alex, taking a seat on the right side of Kara's bed grinned and warmly looked at her mom, feeling the happiness that shone on her mother's face. Eliza, who was speechless, sat on the left side of Kara's bed. Both holding one of Kara's hands, both so happy to still have the gift that was delivered to them by Superman not so long ago.

 **Chapter 8**

"It's been a month Alex." Kara said as she got up that morning, showered and got dressed. "Time to get back to work. Thank you for the box of donuts." "Are you sure you're ready?" Alex asked with concern in her voice. "Yeah, I'm sure, stop being such a worry wart. I feel good and you said there didn't seem to be any residual effects from what happened."

"Hmmm" Alex responded, "and how is SuperGirl feeling?" "SuperGirl is feeling fine and ready to fly again – oh Alex, how I miss flying." Alex placed her hand on Kara's shoulder, "look Kara, I promised mom that I wouldn't let you go back to work too soon – if you feel the least bit sick, you call me, you understand?" "I understand – chill out – it's okay" Kara said as she gobbled down a donut. Alex rolled her eyes up to the ceiling – relieved at how good Kara was feeling but also realizing again just how close she had come to losing her baby sister. "Okay you may be determined to go to work today, but I'm going to drive you." "Sounds good to me."

"Kara!" Cat said with a surprised look on her face, as her young reporter appeared at the doors of her office. "James has kept me informed of how you were doing, please come in and sit down" Cat said pointing to the sofa. Kara removed her glasses as she took a seat on the sofa. Cat continued, "Are you sure you're ready to come back to work – you've been through quite a lot from what James has told me." Kara smiled, "Thank you Ms. Grant but I am definitely ready. Ms. Grant….Cat, we need to talk. You know who I am….how long have you known?"

"Long enough." "and you didn't fire me?" "No, I would not put you through that mistake again" Cat replied with a sigh. "Cat, I never thanked you for calling my sister that day." "No need to thank me Kara – I knew that SuperGirl doesn't get headaches and that something was definitely wrong." "Yes" Kara nodded. "How is SuperGirl doing?" Cat asked with concern. "SuperGirl is doing okay and ready to protect National City" Kara said with confidence. "Including against Cadmus?" Cat asked. Kara frowned, "yes including against Cadmus."

Looking at Cat she continued, "You know Cat, I use to think that if superheroes were scared, or if they cried, then they weren't really superheroes." "And what do you think now?" Cat asked with curiosity. "I think that fear is necessary, it keeps you on your toes. As for tears, I did enough crying to save a desert." Cat looked worried – "I'm so sorry SuperGirl about what you went through….why do you do it… I mean why do you do it knowing that there are people like Cadmus who target you?" Kara smiled, "I do it for my family, I do it for you, I do it for all the people I love and care about...and I have found that when I cry, they are not always tears of pain but tears of joy and happiness. I have learned, that if you are a hero, a true hero, you will shed tears – it doesn't make you weak, it makes you stronger." Cat looked at Kara and moved a strand of hair away from the Super-hero's face. "Happy to have you back SuperGirl." "I'm happy to be back Cat."


End file.
